


Super Psycho Love(Moriarty/Gender Neutral!Reader)

by P0werToTheFandom, SherlockiansFanFics (P0werToTheFandom)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC, Coffee, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jim Moriarty Lives, Jim Moriarty from IT, Job Loss, Love, MI6, Moriarty is Alive, Moriarty more like MoriART, Mr. Sex is in the house, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Other, Possible smut later, Self-Harm, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis, Tea, Trigger Warnings, What am I doing?, What if?, Work In Progress, and you love every second of it, glances at Moriarty, injuries, jim moriarty is amazing, john needs a better job, no one messes with the love of Moriarty's life, no one reads tags lol, reader self harm, self harming reader, sherock is high, super psycho love, you are an assassin, you're an assassin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0werToTheFandom/pseuds/P0werToTheFandom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0werToTheFandom/pseuds/SherlockiansFanFics
Summary: "You must have so many questions." His face twists into a smirk. "You get five."In a boring and dull world there are few things that can truly keep your interest. MI6 didn't work out in the end, you were decomissioned after... a certain thing happened.Office work isn't your cup of tea, and it would seem a certain criminal mastermind realizes that.What happens when you catch the eye of noen other than the nepoleon of crime Mr. Moriarty himself?It would seem things are about to change... but in what way?
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/Reader, Jim Moriarty/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Well, that went from 0 to 100 pretty quick.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Waning(s): Violence, Self Harm, Torture, Fighting, Arguments, Physical Altercations.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock(BBC) or any of it's characters. I do not claim to own them or anything pertaining to them.  
> Anything pertaining/like something real is purely coincidental. Any relations to person(s) living or dead is purely coincidental.
> 
> Inspired by: 'Super Psycho Love' by 'Simon Curtis' and 'Drugs And Candy' by 'All Time Low.'

"WAKE UP!" My phone screams at me. Well, not the phone the alarm's ringtone is screaming, but my phone is going off.

"No." I groan, turning over and dismissing the alarm, and just wanting to sleep. I didn't get home until late last night, my boss gave me extra work, I just want five minutes to sleep. It's six am, and I was forced to stay at work past midnight.

_It was worse when I was in MI6... but at least them the work was interesting._

My job with the British Government ended when I was captured and tortured for a month.

While I'm thankful I made it out alive, part of me wishes I didn't. This fate is worse than death, working a mundane office job for a multi multi-million dollar corporation isn't my idea of living.

There was a time when everything was wonderful, when I was invincible... but those days are far gone. I was trained as an assassin, and I was the best.

After my 'incident' I was retired... sort of... technically, I'm still employed by the government, and will be until the day I die due to how much I know. Maximum security clearance has it's drawbacks.

On the bright side, at least I still have my life... well, if this can be called a life.

My days are pathetic and consist of boring and mind-numbingly ordinary tasks.

_Laying in bed isn't going to pay my bills._

_This is going to be a long day._

"Yay... work." My desk is covered in stacks of paperwork, nothing can be seen aside from my computer monitor and the thousands of papers.

"Here, l/n." Steven, a co-worker, drops another stack on my desk.

_There's got to be a better way than this._

Everyone is gathering in the break room, it's Steven's birthday. They seem to want to throw him a party. We don't get paid to party, we get paid to do our stupid job.

Silently, I clock in and begin filling out the paperwork, and of course scanning it into the company system. I'm so underpaid... I'm so sick of this.

My mind wanders to the time when I was tasked with protecting Mycroft Holmes from several people who wanted to kill him... by the end of the day I was ready to kill him myself.

"l/n, in my office." My boss calls with a sharp tone.

_Oh, I've been here for five minutes and I'm already being called to the office? I'm sure it's more work that I don't have time for._

_I hate this._

"Sit down, y/n." My boss regards me with a cool crisp edge to his voice as he closes the door behind me.

"Good morning, Mr. Gallows." I stand with my shoulders pulled back, almost as if I'm standing at attention. "What did you wish to speak with me about?"

"Sit down." He repeats.

What I want to do is ignore him and continue standing, but I can't... 

_He wants to control me, that's the whole point in making me sit down on command._

As much as I want to ignore him... I also know I don't need to lose my job. Without verbal protest, I sit down.

_I may be sitting on the outside, but I'm standing up on the inside._

_I never asked for this, I never asked to be forced to work for this corporate pig._

"We are making budget cuts, only the most productive employees are going to continue working here."

_Meaning you're eliminating the only person who actually does their job, and everyone else's?_

"I am aware that you were once employed by the _British Government_ , but you are no longer needed working here."

"Don't sugar coat it, am I fired or not?"

"Yes, you are fired." He seems surprised by my brash tone. "Effective immediately, please clear your personal items from your desk, turn in your lanyard and your passes."

"Good luck replacing me." _No, I'm not trying to keep my job. I hate this job_. "Here's my passes and lanyard." I hand them over.

"Collect your personal items on your way out." He continues his pointless attempts to control me.

A sick smile spreads across my face. "I'm not stupid enough to keep anything personal in this den of thieves... I know what happens to peoples money when they invest in this

Ponzi scheme you call a company."

"Security, escort Mr./Ms. l/n out." Mr. Gallows' face reddens with anger.

"No need." With that I leave his office, not closing his door.

_Well, this is not a good day, at least I got to tell Gallows off. That felt good._

I'm in the park now, sitting on a bench thinking about what to do now.

_I have no where to be, I don't have a job... that means I'm about to become homeless though._

"Penny for your thoughts?" An Irish voice causes me to shift my attention to the man sitting next to me.

"Pardon?" _I really don't have time for pleasantries._

"Penny for your thoughts." He repeats, a small smile playing at his lips. "You look like you're a bit lost in thought."

"Sorry." My tongue is working on its own, I'm not even sure why I'm talking to this man.

_He looks familiar..._

"No need to be sorry, I'm Jim." He holds out a hand for me to shake.

"Jim..." I nod, shaking his hand.

_I don't know anyone named Jim... where do I know him from?_

"Can I have your name?"

"Oh, shit, sorry, I'm y/n." I'm a bit embarrassed for some reason.

"Pleasure to meet you, y/n." He chuckles at my embarrassment. I find myself laughing with him. Something about him is oddly soothing, almost as if I already know him.

"So, what brings you out here?"

"Business."

"Okay... cool." _A bit cryptic if you ask me, but we are complete strangers to one another._

"What about you, what bring you out here?"

"Thinking." A deep sigh escapes me when I remember that I was just fired. "It's nothing important."

"Now, now." He tuts. "What brings a lovely creature like yourself out here is it's not important?"

"My job." _Why am I confiding in him?_ "The company I was working for was making budget cuts, they fired me... I really couldn't afford to lose my job."

"That's terrible." He nods, listening to me surprisingly enough.

"Yeah... I have to find a new job, but it's not going to be easy here in London."

"You know." He hesitates, glancing around as if to make sure no one is watching before he rests his gaze on me once more. "I think I know of a place that has a job opening."

"Really?" My heart flutters with hope.

"Why would I lie?" He raises an eyebrow before continuing. "There's a coffee shop, Furlington, it's the one closest to Scotland Yard... if you go there and tell them you're there for a job, they'll give you one, but be sure to tell them Jim sent you." He stands up.

"Okay... Furlington-wait, why are you helping me?" I'm confused, yet touched.

"Maybe I wanted to be nice." He smiles before leaving.

_I like him, he's crazy. Like... mega crazy for even helping me._

_What just happened?_


	2. What?! You're THAT Jim?!

_What just happened? A man who's familiar, yet I don't remember helps me find a job..._

_This is crazy, really crazy_

_He could be a kidnapper, or worse..._

_Why should I trust him? What if this is a trap?_

_... but I need a job... I can't afford not to check it out._

Rising from my seat on the park bench, I slowly make my way towards Scotland Yard.

_Maybe I should report- what am I, stupid? He didn't do anything illegal, helping someone find a job isn't illegal, it's helpful._

_But, what if he's a bad guy, a felon, a criminal?_

_Why do I recognize him, where have I seem him?_

_There's only one way to find out... I need to go to Furlington._

_But what if it's a trap? I'm sorta ex-MI6... meaning I could be tortured for information... again._

_I didn't like the first time I was tortured, I really don't want to go through that again._

There are way to many scenario's that could take place, I could be murdered on the spot, I could be kidnapped and held for ransom(not likely), it could be that nothing will happen at all... but it seems more likely that I'm going to die.

_Just fuck it all, I'm going. If I die I die, at least I'll know that my instincts were right._

_This is a terrible idea._

Bad idea or not, I should go find the coffee shop closest to Scotland Yard, Furlington...

Each step I take feels like a mile because of the amount of anxiety surrounding the circumstances of this journey.

By the time I reach Furlington, I'm sure that it's been hours since I had that mysterious conversation with Jim.

_Well... here going nothing._

Once I open the door I can smell coffee in the air.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The barista at the counter smiles sweetly at me, there are a few people sitting in the shop. However, they look a bit rougher than you would expect.

And, I'm sure that the one in the far corner has a gun. He was looking at papers, but stopped when I walked in, and he moved one of his hands under the table.

"Hi, um, I'm here for a job... Jim sent me?" _If I sound nervous, it's because I am._

_I better not die, if this is a trap I'm gonna be pissed._

"Ah, one of Jim's?" She nods to the man in the corner, who goes back to his papers.

"Uh..." I'm confused. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"I'm Jenna, come with me." She leads me to a closed off room behind the counter.

"Ah, y/n." Jim is sitting behind a desk, he has two men around him. One of them is standing with a protective stance, and the other acts as if he's in a threatening situation.

"Jim." I nod, greeting him back with a cool tone. _This is not good. Not good. Not good. Did I just screw up?_

"y/n l/n, this is Sebastian Moran, and the other man is _leaving_." Jim motions to the men standing around him, and acts coolly toward the one who is on the defense.

"How did you know my full name?" Now I'm on the defense, expecting them to wheel out a torture cart any second.

"A better question is, are you here for a job?" He motions for me to sit down. I refuse to comply.

"Depends on what it is."

"Hmm." He smirks slightly. "It pays well, it suites you, interested now?"

"Yeah, I am." _I can't afford to pass a good job up._

"Great." He snaps his fingers, both men leave the room wordlessly. It would seem that I've been left alone with Jim.

"What kind of job?" I should have thought this through.

"I've been watching you for a while, I knew that one day I would have to meet you in person."

_Shit. Is he a creep?_

"When you were injured, I made sure to take care of the man who tortured you."

_A guardian angel?_

"Who are you?"

"Jim Moriarty."


	3. I Think Things Are Looking Up.

"Jim Moriarty."

_A psychopath? a- fuck- what? **The** Moriarty?!_

"M-Moriarty?" I'm shocked beyond belief. "That's why I thought I recognized you."

"Yes, that's why." He smiles and looks pleased.

"If- why-"

"You must have so many questions." His face twists into a smirk. "You get five."

"Why did you help me, why-"

"Ah, four left." He holds a hand up. "I like you, you're not boring like the rest of them."

"Are you offering me a job?"

He tilts his head. "Yes, I'm offering you a job. Three left."

"What's the job?"

"I think being an assassin is a fitting job, you are fully trained, after all; Are you interested?"

"What's the pay?" I sit down in the chair now. "You said it's good."

"We can discuss that later, it will very from job to job, but it will keep you from being on the streets. One left."

Instantly, I become silent, not having another question.

"Would you like to save this one for later?"

"Yes." I'm slightly relieved I don't have to come up with something. _I would probably end up asking about rainbows or something stupid like that._

"So, are you in?" He holds a hand out.

"I'm in." I shake his hand.

"First thing's first." He stands up quickly, I follow suit. "You need to work on the accent, to obvious you're from c/n."

"Wait, how did you-" Defenses come back up, my shoulders stiffening and me rising from my chair.

"You were stationed in c/n, you're not from there, but it's to obvious you've spent a lot of time there." He continues.

"Fair enough... What's my first hit?" _Wait, why am I excited?_

"Oh, not exactly a hit per say." He smirks. "I need you to hold someone at gunpoint for several hours and kill him if necessary."

"Sounds fun." _Well, I'm screwed in the most wonderful kind of way._

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Where's the target?"

"Don't shoot unless I tell you to." Moriarty reminds as I train my sniper rifle on the woman.

"Roger that."

"This is going to be so much fun.~" He sings out.

A red dot rests on the woman as she talks on the phone from inside her car.

"Definitely." I can't help but agree.

_Maybe this is why the government wouldn't take me back._

_I'm just like Moriarty, and now I'm working forr him. I'm not going to rush this job, I'm just along for the ride._

"Okay, y/n, I have a new target." Moriarty speaks through my com link.

"Goodie, she was getting annoying... to much crying." My neck aches slightly, I haven't held a position like this one for quite some time. _It's so amazing... I've missed this._

"Go to town square, there's a man there, my men will drop him there once you're in position."

"Right-o, Mr. Moriarty."

"Jim to my friends."

"Does that include me?" _This is surprising._

"Why else would I have told you?" He chuckles over the com.

"True, Jim." _I like this guy... more than I did originally, he's a lot of fun. Perhaps, I've finally found my place in this world._

"Go get into position, Scotland Yard will be to that bitch before long."

"Roger that, Jimmy."

"Don't push it."


	4. Dinner?

"Move on out, we have a meeting." Jim's voice comes through again.

"Ah, where are we going?"

"Pool."

"Interesting meeting place, what time?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Wow, on the spot, aren't we?"

"You know me.~"

"Where do you want me?"

"I think my bedroom would be a nice place."

"Cute, but I'm not that easy."

"Meet me at Ferlington, I have your pay."

"Is it a trip to your house, or money?"

"You'll see, kitten."

"Nicknames already, I'm touched."

"Not yet you're not." I can almost hear the smirk on his face.

"I'm classy, you have to buy me dinner first."

"We'll see."

I arrive at Furlington, and take a seat in the corner near glock. _Well, that's what I've decided to call the man in the corner. A cop walked in and tried to get a meeting with mista' J. Glock took him out back and introduced him to a 'friend.'_

_It's widely known in the criminal world that this coffee shop is the place to go if you need to get in touch with Moriarty, but you need a referral. Without one, you'll be disposed of._

The code changes everyday, if I had waited and tried my 'code' a day later, I would have been killed instead of getting to meet Moriarty.

Jim walks into Furlington and sits beside me. "Dinner."

"Dinner?" I'm confused.

"Would a classy creature as yourself allow the Napoleon of crime to treat you to dinner?"

"Hmm... will this end in a trip to the torture chamber?"

"Only torture will be waiting until we get to my place for some extra curricular activities, that is, if you're game."

"Hmm, let me think... I'm soooo game, let's go."


	5. Oh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware I have other stories that require my attention... however, I simple cannot get Moriarty out of my head. Plus, I've had this prompt in mind for a while.  
> I hope you're enjoying this.

_Weeks pass, months pass... Things have never been better. Jim is getting ready for the end of his master plan. I wasn't thrilled with his visit to see Eurus... but, that's none of my business._

"It's going to be fun." Jim follows me around my apartment while I pack my things.

"No, it's not." I don't like this one bit.

"I won't be 'dead' forever!"

"A day without you is like forever." My arms cross over my chest as I pout.

"I know, kitten."

"What am I supposed to do without you?"

"You can commit treason, you can murder people, as long as you're careful, of course, and your can do anything you want within reason."

"But it's more fun with you."

"You won't be alone for long, just a little while." He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug as me kisses my neck. "Daddy will make sure to bring you home something nice."

"You're to good for me." Twisting from his grasp, I catch him in mine. My arms are wrapped around his neck, and he is now resting his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Nothing is to good for you." His lips are pulled into a smirk.

"You are." Gently, I kiss them.

"You know I have to die anyway, right?"

"Yeah." I sigh, letting my arms drop from around his neck.

"It won't be for long, I promise."

"What if something goes wrong, what if you really die."

"It could never happen." Jim seems certain. "Everything is perfect, I've beaten all of them."

"If you're sure." I pull away so I can finish packing.

"Do you doubt my genius?" His words always sound like a song he's trying not to sing, it must be my only weakness.

"Never." Turning back to him, I pull him into a deep passionate kiss, snaking my arms around him and keeping him as close to myself as I can.

"Don't you have to pack?" He chuckles as things begin heating up.

"Fuck packing."

"Oh?"

"You wanna take this to my room?"

"Nah, maybe I just want you to suffer." He leaves my arms.

"Do you?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No."

"Then to my room we go." Linking his arm with mine, we go to my room for 'extra curricular activities' as we've deemed to call it.


	6. Do You Love Me?

_Today's the day... today I'm going to tell him how I feel. At this point we're like friends with benefits, but it would seem I've caught a bad case of the 'feels.' I want to tell Jim ho I feel... but today is the day he's going to 'die' and I don't want to distract him._

"Ready?" Jim shakes me from my thoughts.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" He tilts his head slightly. "You're not your homicidal self today."

"I didn't sleep well."

"Don't lie to me." He growls.

"We can talk about it later, there are things we need to get done before your grand exit."

"y/n-"

"Boss." Sebastian walks into the office unannounced.

"This better be worth your life." Jim lowers his voice even more, it shakes me to the core, and I'm in love with the man!

"Set back, it looks like it's going to be raining today."

"Nothing is changing, if it rains it'll be even sexier." His lip twitches, it's like his body is finding an outlet for the pent up anger and rage boiling inside him.

_Why does he have to be in love with Sherlock? I mean... I see why he is, but can't he like me?_

"Leave us." Jim orders.

"Yes, sir." Sebastian quickly leaves, apparently realizing that he interrupted something important.

"y/n-"

"I should go." Averting my eyes from his, I follow Sebastian out. _Yes, I do hear Jim calling my name... and yes, I'm ignoring him._

_What am I, suicidal?_

It's rare that one has time to watch a sunrise when you're an assassin... it's rare that one lives long enough to see one when you deliberately ignore Moriarty as well.

The rooftop here is beautiful. I can see everything, and it's calm... not a annoying calm, but a calm that lets you breath.

This is the last sunrise I'll ever see, that I'm sure of. If I'm not killed by Moriarty as soon as he finds me, than I'll be killed due to his 'death.' I'm not sure I can make it without him. I don't mean that in a screwy way, I mean in in a way like... when he came into my life I was at a low point, and things were terrible... now that I have him, things are better.

I can think about living tomorrow because I know there is a reason to, but now that he's leaving I can't see myself living a year.

_Maybe that is screwy... I don't know anymore. This has been the best time of my life, though. I've never felt more alive, and I have James Moriarty to thank for that._

_Look how I've thanked him. Pathetic. I ran out on him when he was talking to me. I've signed my death warrant. I've fallen in love with him, and I'm the most pathetic thing in the world._

"Oh, I can't live one minute without my precious Jim, pathetic." I mock myself in a shrill voice. "So fucking pathetic."

"Well, that doesn't sound quite right." A familiar Irish voice causes me to jump in surprise.

"Jim..."

"It's not right for you to just walk out on me." He sits next to me on the edge of the building.

"Sorry." _I really am._

"Ask."

"What?"

"You have one question left, ask it."

"Who says I have one?" My voice is sharp, and I don't mean for it to be so.

"Honey, I'm Moriarty."

"... fuck..."

"Ask it."

"I can't."

"Don't make me tell you again." His tone means business, but is in a lighthearted way. I know that he wouldn't hurt me if I refused him... I trust him as screwy as it sounds.

I look into his dark eyes, willing myself to ask the question. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."


	7. Yay, Daddy's home!

Jim's 'death' has been very difficult on me. It was my job to help him fake it. Unfortunately, he did have to go into hiding for a while, and during his time dead it would seem I've fallen into a depressive episode.

"He'll be here soon." Sebastian Moran crosses his arms as he and I have a stare off.

"And I said he can wait."

"You're going to be thinking differently when he gets here."

"No, I don't think so."

"y/n, he's your boss!"

"Don't remind me." Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I continue our 'battle of the wills.'

"You know what he's going to do if you're not here when he gets here."

"He can wait on me for once."

"What are you, suicidal?" He raises an eyebrow in suspicion. He's far to aware how self destructive I've been since the 'death' of my boss.(And sorta lover... it's complicated.)

"Noooooo.~"

"Then at least let me-"

"You are _not_ telling him."

"He's my boss, too."

"And I'm higher up than you, I order you not to tell him."

"He is _always_ above you, though"

"Hey, I top _sometimes_."

"What?" Sebastian's face pulls into a confused look for a moment. "No, you know what I mean." The slight curl at the corners of his mouth tell me he's a bit disgusted by this revelation.

"You know I'm over a month clean." _Yeah, like hell. I'm as clean as a steamy porno._

"-And I want things to stay that way, we need to tell him."

"You know how he gets with things like that."

"He'll know once he sees you anyway."

"Liar."

"Do you doubt me?"

"Yup."

"How many times has he told you to go kill something, or go do a hit and relax?"

"Da fuck are you getting at?"

"He knows when you're upset."

"And right now I wouldn't mind doing a hit."

"y/n." His voice becomes sterner as his face hardens.

"Sebastian." I repeat his tone with an equally hardened expression.

"We're telling him."

"Fuck off."

"You know we have to tell him, if we don't he's going to kill me and put _my_ head on a stick!"

"Do you think I'd let him do that?" I fake pout. "I'm hurt, I thought you knew me better than that."

"Stop it." He growls.

"Fine, he's going to be here in an hour or two." A plan formulates in my head. "Look, here." Quickly, I roll my sleeves up and show him my arms.

"You know I need more than that." Sebastian refuses to budge.

"Fiiiinnnnneeee." Without (much) protest, I lift my shirt enough for him to see my stomach.

"Alright, but if I think you're doing it again, I'll tell him."

"Deal."

~

"Kitten.~" A familiar voice sings out. _**Jim**!_

"Daddy!" I sprint to find the love of my life.

He's in the living room, a small fire is in the fire place... and everything is just right.

"Hey, kitten." He chuckles when I latch onto him and squeeze him with all my might.

"I missed you sooooo much." Nuzzling into him, I feel better than I have in a long time.

"I missed you more." Wrapping his arms around me, he returns my still lingering hug.

"Did you bring me anything?" Despite my feelings, I force myself to pull away from Jim.

"Hmm..." A small smirk plays at his lips. "Were you good while I was gone?"

"Yes.~"

"Are you suuurrre?"

"Yeeessss."

"Of course I brought you something."

"Yay!"


	8. Love Has To Kneel Sometimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w/n = Weapon Name

"You shouldn't have." I'm in awe at the w/n in my hands.

"One the best for you, kitten."

"I didn't have a chance to get you anything." My face turn into a pouty look.

"I think I know something that would be good." He has a suggestive look on his face.

"Nope." Attempting to ignore the panic in my stomach, I cross my arms loosely.

"Why?~"

"Cause' you owe me."

" _Oh_ , do I now?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yup, dinner."

"Anything for you, my love." Jim chuckles as he takes my hand and kisses it.

"Aw, so romantic."

"You know me, Jim from IT, Jim the psychopath, Jim the romantic."

"Dork." I push his shoulder lightly in a joking manner.

"Idiot." He pushes back just the same.

"Asshole."

"It's **_arse_** -hole."

"Motherfucker."

"That's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"Nope."

"But, _WwWwHhhHhhHYYYyyyyyYYy_?~"

"Dinner, _**mo-fo**_."

"Not until you say sorry, _crumpet_."

"Oh no you didn't." I gasp in mock shock.

"I did." He tilts his head to the side with that _stupid_ smirk I love.

"What's the expression..." Staring into his eyes, I feel my heart racing... it's better than anything in the world. "Love has to kneel sometimes?"

"That's not quote the quote, but I know which one you're saying."

"Really?" I'm not convinced.

"Is that an offer or a request?" He wiggles an eyebrow.

"Easy, Tiger, you gotta buy me dinner first."

"Ah, yes, a classy one, aren't you?"

"You know you love it."

"That I do, let's go."

~

Jim takes me to a small, yet amazing, restaurant in downtown London.

"Wow, didn't take you as the expensive one."

"I let a million quid slip just to watch people squirm, y/n."

"True, but that's just a million quid."

"Order something, asshole." He commands as the waiter comes in out direction.

"A very sexy man once told me it's _arse_ -hole."

"Right, as always, Kitten."

"Can't you surprise me?"

"That might end in escargot."

"What?"

"Snails."

"Gross."

"Then order something."

"I'll have whatever you're having, I'll be right back."

"Are you alright?" A look of confusion passes over Moriarty's face.

"Yeahhhh, just gotta go." Motioning towards the loo, I take a step in that direction.

"Hurry back.~" He sings as I leave him at our table.

In the bathroom.

_Breath, just breath._

I seem to be having an anxiety attack. _Perhaps I should go get Jim?_

_No, like, just no._

Well, it's not like I could go get him even if I wanted to. My body is shaking and I'm just trying to keep from losing it.

_This seems to be a more severe attack than normal._

_Call Sebastian, he'll walk you through it._

_No, no, no, I can't do that._

_Then go get Jim._

_I can't._

"Kitten?" The door to the bathroom opens.

Quickly, I double check that the stall door is locked, I don't want Jim to see me like this.

"Y-yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." My voice nearly breaks.

"Don't lie to me." His voice is gentle, which surprises me. I expected him to yell and scream at me... this is worse.

"I'm okay, just give me five minutes."

"We won't be able to stay here, there's a car waiting outside for us."

"Why?" Straightening my clothes and wiping my face with one hand, I unlock the door and step out to see my... _boss? Lover?... My Jim?_

"There was an issue with the service."

"Did you shoot another waiter?"

"Obviously not." He scoffs.

"..."

"Maybe just a teeennnnyyyyy bit." He holds his fingers close together almost comically stressing and drawing out the word teeny.

"..." I just stare at him for a moment.

"..." He stares back, not moving.

"Spy?"

"Yes."

"Gonna kill you?"

"Yeah."

"Poisoned the drinks?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, let's go home."


	9. Do We Still Have Those Cattle Prods?

"So, what's my job now?" I walk into Jim's office unannounced. He's been home for nearly a month now, and he's getting a bit suspicious since I used to initiate sex a lot... almost as much as him.

"Ah, kitten." He doesn't seem surprised to see me. "I have a special target you.~"

"Goodie, tell me more." Leaning on the edge of his desk, I tilt my head and watch Jim.

"There is this little snitch who is supposed to meet Sherlock tonight, kill her."

"Uh, oh." I tut. "Did we miss a loose end?"

"Nope, you're taking care of it."

"Ask me nicely."

He raises an eyebrow, slightly amused by my request. "Is that an order?"

"It will be if you plan on having dinner tonight, _hint, hint_."

"Ah, yes, our anniversary."

"Yup, now ask nicely."

"Please, kitten?" He gives me puppy dog eyes. "Daddy wants you to take care of the loose end."

"Okay." Holding a hand out, I wait in him to give me what I want. "File?"

"Not until you say please."

"Oh, demanding, aren't we?"

"I can show you demanding." He stands up and moves around the desk, turning me to face him he pins me against the desk. "I can show you a whole new world."

"Aladdin?" I roll my eyes. "You can be a bit more romantic than that."

"You know me, chains and whips."

"Oh, is that for when I disobey?"

"Wait and see, I have sooo many plans for you."

"Can I have a hint?" It would seem the no sex issue is going to be an even bigger issue... damn I miss our _'extra curricular activities.'_

"I'd say I'll make sure the neighbors know my name by the time we're done with what I have in mind... but since I'm technically dead..."

"Ooh, me likey."

"You wanna hear more." His voice lowers into a sexy growl.

"File." A smug look crosses my face. "I have a snitch to kill."

"Beg."

"Please, Daddy?"

"Please what?"

"Please give me the file, pretty please, Daddy?"

He hands it to me, a smirk on his face. "Here, Kitten."

As soon as I open the file I recognize the woman.

"I know this one." My face twists into a scowl. "The bitch was a regular bully when I was a kid."

"Then why don't you take your time with her, take her to your special place, have some fun." Jim takes a step back, arms crossed and smiling wickedly.

"Hmm... do we still have those cattle prods?" The thought is tempting.

"Yes."

"I'll be home late tonight, babe."

"Have fun, Kitten." He winks as I leave.


	10. I'm gonna be in so much trouble....

"Stupid fucking car, just start already!" Turning the key, I attempt to start my vehicle.

It's dark out, very dark. No, that's an understatement... I'm on a rural road, my car died and I'm alone in the dark.

_Jim is waiting on me to come home, it's our anniversary._

_My phone is dead, my car is dead, and my will to live is dead._

_The only reason I'm stuck on this damn road is because I was being followed after I left my ' **special place**.'_

_I took care of that bitch, it didn't take as long as I thought it would. It was so satisfying to watch her squirm, to hear her beg for mercy._

_I love this job._

Fear creeps through me at the possibility of having not lost the car that was following me. Where I am, I'm be unable to receive help until it's to late. 

_I just want to go home. I just want to go home to Jim and enjoy our dinner._

"Please, start." Attempting one last time, I turn the key in the ignition, praying that it will start. Alas, there are no gods, and even if there are, they aren't listening to my prayers.

The car refuses to start.

"No." I bang my hands on the steering wheel, losing what little sanity I have left. "Stupid mother fucking car."

_What if I get ambushed? Jim can't get to me here, he is expecting me home soon... I should be home with him. About my luck I'll freeze to death before he finds me._

A light shines dulls from behind me, reflecting in my rear view mirror.

_Dear, god, if your even real, please let that be Jim._

The vehicle stops behind my car, and I hear the engine cut off.

Locking my doors, just in case, I reach for the knife I keep beside my seat. 

_When you're working for/dating the Napoleon of Crime you can never be to careful._

My hand only touches empty air.

_No._

Glancing down, I see that the knife is missing.

_Damn you Sebastian._

He must have taken it after he discovered my _'issue'._

The only thing I can do is watch in my mirrors as a figure exits the vehicle behind me.

The figure approaches my window slowly.

_Goddammit, I wish I had my knife._

"You alright?" A hand knocks on my window. The voice belongs to a man, thick British accent, his tone suggests worry, yet uncertainty and apprehension.

"I'm fine, you can be on your way."

I lean closer to the window, getting a look at the mans face. 

_Blond, weary worn face, he looks familiar... where have I seen him before?_

"You sure?" His weight shift from foot to foot judging by how his body is swaying slightly. "It's a bit nippy out."

"I'm perfectly safe, and quite content here."

"You must not be from around here." He chuckles, carrying the conversation on.

"I actually am, I live in London."

"That's nice, my... um... friend and I live in London as well." 

"Lovely, now you may leave, everything is fine." I sharpen my tone, wanting him to leave.

"John!" We hear a voice shout, I turn and see another figure exit the vehicle.

Within seconds, there is a tall man with dark hair standing next to the man I assume is _'John.'_

_Bloody hell._

It hits me who these men are. 

_Sherlock Homes and John Watson, Jim's enemies._

"Who's this?" Sherlock looks disinterested. I chose to regard him in the exact same manner.

"Not sure..." John looks uncomfortable, he's shifting from foot to foot again.

"Name?" Sherlock begins texting.

"None of your business." Watching my accent carefully, I respond. 

_Jim has been working with me even more since he came back, we're improving my accent to something more... London Englandish..._

"Hmm, a/n." He continues texting, not even looking up. "You really should work on that, y/n."

"You have no business here, or business knowing my name; can you two please move on?" Frustration courses through me.

"No, we're waiting on your boyfriend to show up."

"Pardon?"

"Moriarty." He pockets the phone and watches me with piercing, and unmoving, eyes.

"Who is Moriarty?"

"You're boyfriend." John clears his throat. "Well, at least apparently."

"My patience wears thin," A growl rumbles in my throat. "leave."

"No." Sherlock pulls something from his pocket.

Before I have a chance to see what it is, he smashes it against my window, shattering the glass.

"What the hell?" I gasp, quickly moving as he reaches in the car.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" John sounds appalled as Sherlock unlocks the car from the inside, and opens the door.

"Getting him here faster." Sherlock grabs me and pulls me from the car.

"Stop." I struggle, trying to break away from his tightening grip. "Stop!"

_Damn, that better not bruise, if it does I'm gonna be pissed._

"Stop it." He yells as I kick his knee, he releases me, only to strike me across the face.

In reaction, I strike back, next thing I know I'm on the ground, a foot assaulting my ribs,

"Sherlock, you need to stop this." John tries to intervene, but is pushed to the side.

Staggering to my feet, I throw a punch at the detectives face. I'm given a gift in return, a harsh blow to my face, my nose begins bleeding and all I can see is red.

"Sherlock, stop!" John shouts, causing Sherlock to look away long enough for me to dive at him, tackling him to the ground.

Punches are thrown, blows are landed, and injuries are created.

We're on our feet again, I have him pinned to the car by his throat.

A sharp pain makes itself known as he kicks out, struggling for freedom. 

Roles are reversed, I'm now the one being pinned.

"Sherlock!" John tried to pull him off of me.

"Not now, John." He seethes, anger flashing through his eyes. "Where's Moriarty?"

"Go to hell." I spit in his face, which, of course, gains me another wound. Lucky me. I'm pulled forward and slammed backward into the car door, I hear the window shatter and I feel glass digging into my back.

"What are you doing?" John finally pulls Sherlock off of me. I fall to the ground gasping for breath.

_I could have fought him. Fuck you John, I had him._

Ordinarily, I would have fought better than that... I shouldn't have used so much energy on the bitch earlier.

"What does it look like?" Sherlock rolls his eyes, fingers drumming against his leg.

"You're beating up a random person is what it bloody looks like to me." John yells in his counterparts face. "They have every right to press charges."

"None sense." Sherlock scoffs. "Moriarty wouldn't press charges, he's a wanted man."

"Who says that they even know him?"

"They're dating the bastard!" Sherlock shouts. "y/n knows Moriarty."

"Who's Moriarty?" Glaring daggers at the pair of bimbos, I wipe my bleeding nose with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Your boyfriend, haven't we been over this?" Sherlock beings pacing circles.

"Sher-" John starts.

"Where is he?" Sherlock steeples his fingers and acts as if he can't stay still.

"Maybe we got the wrong person." John offers.

"No, this is Moriarty's partner."

"I swear to god, if your wrong..." John lowers his voice threateningly. "I can assure you there isn't a hole deep enough to bury your career if it gets out that you were harassing and bloody assaulting a citizen because _you're to fucking high to think straight_!"

The two men keep going back and forth, arguing over whether I'm dating Moriarty or not.

_This is pathetic._

Their argument is suspended when another car pulls up.

"Finally." Sherlock starts pacing again.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" A grey haired man steps from the vehicle and looks very angry.

"Why are you here, Gavin?" Sherlock half yells at the grey haired man.

"I was sent because a person, y/n l/n, didn't check in with their employer, and they were then reported missing."

"Who's the employer?" Sherlock stops pacing and has a triumphant look upon his face.

_I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face with his own-_

"British Government." The grey haired man dead-pans.

"What?" Sherlock looks confused, yet also angry. "No- what?... I'm never wrong about things like this."

"You're wrong, let's go." John pinches the bridge on his nose with a sigh. "I told you Moriarty is dead."

"I'm detective Lestrade." The gray haired man, Lestrade, shakes my hand.

"Agent l/n, MI6." My face is stoic, despite the smugness I feel.

"Not a very good fighter for MI6." Sherlock's words have an intentional bite to them. Lestrade looks awkward, John like he wants to crawl into a deep dark hole and die, and Sherlock looks suspicious.

"I didn't think anyone would appreciate your dead body." My shoulders are to stiff to shrug.

"You're not good enough to-" Sherlock is cut off by John.

"I'm so sorry about this." John turn to me, and gives a full hearted apology,

"I'm sure you are." With a nod I accept his words, my head swivels to a still bewildered Sherlock. "I must be going, I'm sure we won't be seeing each other again, correct?"

"Oh, I think you may be very wrong about that." His tone matches mine.

"I'll get you back to London, and I'll have your car towed, just tell us where it needs to go."

"Thank you, Detective." I follow him to his car, but not before sending a smug smirk Sherlock's way.

_I win._


	11. Fuck off, Sebastian.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/s/n = Auto Shop Name

The ride back to London is quiet, nether Lestrade, or myself, speak a word.

Lestrade doesn't begin a conversation, nor do I. I respect him for that. _He may be dumb, but he isn't stupid._

_Words... so meaningful, yet meaningless. You can have a conversation, and speak a thousand words, yet never say anything... yet... yet, you can say nothing, not so much as communicate in any language, and a thousand words have been spoken._

I'm not complaining, I don't wish to speak to anyone at this moment. I don't want to be in this car with a stranger I just met, I don't want to be away from the man I love, I don't want him to be upset that I didn't call him... The only thing I want is Jim. 

We pull in at Scotland yard as Lestrade's phone begins ringing.

"Shit." He looks at the caller ID.

"Thank you for the ride, my car can be towed to a/s/n."

"Right." He nods, still looking at his phone.

With a sigh I open the door and get out of the car, before I have a chance to even correctly shut the door, he's speeding off again.

_Here's your hat, what's your hurry?_

Making my way to the nearest pay phone, I find that the streets are calmer than usual, but not a good Calm. Perhaps eerie, almost frightful even. It's as if all of London knows the wrath of an unappeased James Moriarty.

As I dial a familiar number, I wait for an answer; Praying that he's not to upset.

"Who is this, and where did you get this number?" Jim's voice is a dangerously low growl.

"It's me, Jim." Biting my lip, I fear for what is to come. My eyes keeps flickering to the people around me, just in case Sherlock and/or John decided to follow me.

"Where are you?" His tone changes to a stoic calmness... yet with an undertone I can't identify. This scares me more than if he were to be in a full rage.

"I'm at a payphone near Scotland yard."

"I'm sending a car to get you." _Anger_. I place the undertone and wish I hadn't.

"Okay, Jim... I'm sor-"

"We'll talk when you get here." Not allowing me to finish, he hangs up.

Shortly there after, a car pulls up.

Sebastian rolls the window down.

"Get in." He sounds upset.

Wordlessly, I comply.

"Thanks, Sebastian." I buckle my seatbelt, and stare at my hands that are folded in my lap.

"He's furious." He takes the fastest route to Jim's house.

"I guessed that." My voice is sharp, yet quiet.

"Whatever happens, remember that you can fake your death... do avoid your real death." He shoots me a knowing look.

"Fuck off."

"I'm serious, you need to get a hold of yourself, he's mad, and I can't explain why you're not there yet, do you even know how much we worry about you?"

"Thanks, that's sooo helpful, I'll keep it in mind." Sarcasm drips from my lips as I now look out my window. "Just fuck off."

"I'm mean it-" Sebastian's words are drowned out by my thoughts.

_Please don't be **to** angry, Jim._


	12. You wern't suposed to see that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> b/n = Bully's Name(previous name from who bullied you before that you did a hit on.)

We pull up and Sebastian lets me out.

"Good luck." He pulls off and leaves me standing in the rain.

_When did it start raining?_

I knock on the door and within seconds it's answered by none other than the napoleon of crime himself, James Moriarty. Disappointment is etched upon his face and anger rooted in his eyes.

My back and muscles are aching from my 'altercation' with Sherlock. I can still feel my nose bleeding, and I'm positive I sprained my ankle.

"Here I am?" Anxiety ripples through me as I try to ease the tension in the air.

"Come on." He steps to the side, letting me in.

I half limp in the door, wiping my nose on the sleeve of my shirt again.

"You're hurt." His voice betrays nothing.

"Nah, I'm good." I try to wave him off, but wince as me takes hold of my arm gently.

"Come on." He leads me to the bathroom.

"Take off your shirt and trousers " He instructs.

"Why?" I wrap an arm around myself protectively, defense kicking in.

"So, I can see how badly hurt you are." 

"Okay." Blushing, I attempt to take the shirt off, but find that I can't due to the glass embedded in my back and the bruises adorning my flesh under my clothing.

"Here." Jim pulls the shirt off over my head.

I watch his reaction, paying special attention to his eyes. His expression doesn't waver, but his eyes flash with anger. Instantly, I wrap an arm around myself again.

"Trousers." He doesn't move.

That is easier to accommodate, I easily pull them off and kick them away from me. There is a slight ease in my anxiety when I remember that I'm wearing a pair of long boxers today.(Long story, it was easier to put on when I changed after the torture session with b/n.

Despt the slight ease, I'm still afraid... and as I stand before my boyfriend, nearly nude before him, a new sense of vulnerability sets itself upon me.

_He's hasn't seen me like this since he 'died'... what if he hates me?_

"Who did this?" His fingers ghost over the contusions on my ribs.

"It's alright, Jim... it's okay." I shrug, feeling the skin on my shoulders pull makes me wince.

I seat myself on the side of the bath tub.

"Who?" He meets my eyes, rage blazing through his.

"Sherlock." I look down in shame.

"When?" HIs voice lowers a notch.

"Earlier, he was following me, and my car broke down... but my phone was dead. We fought, I'm so sorry, Jim." Glancing back at the man I love, I want him to know I mean this. _I'm very sorry._ "I'm so sorry, baby."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He reassures me. "Let's take care of you right now. We'll get some ice for your ankle, we'll get the glass from your back, and we'll bandage that cut." He motions at the cut on my thigh that the boxers don't quite hide. I blush brightly at the realization of what he just saw.

He wasn't supposed to see that.

"What's wrong, y/n?" He furrows his brows.

"No-nothing, babe." Stuttering, I look away.

"No, something is wrong, don't you want to tell daddy?" He crouches in front of me.

"I-, it's nothing, I'm just tired."

"Let's get the glass." He shakes his head, but leaves to get the first aid kid.

Piece by piece, Jim removes the glass from my back and shoulders.

It's a grueling process, and it hurts terribly.

"Take a shower." He instructs as he moves away, having removed the last of the glass from my body. "I'll bring you some clothes."

"Thanks, Jim." I can't meet his eye.

He leaves the room.

_What if he figures out what he saw on my thigh?_

_I should have been more careful._

_He keeps asking about sex, I keep putting it off despite how much I want it. If he were to see... he would surely leave me._

"Here." Jim's Irish accent makes me jump in surprise. "Clothes."

"Thanks, babe." I smile faintly, glancing at the clothing he laid on the bathroom counter.

"Take a shower, then I'll bandage you up before you get dressed."

_Shit._

I watch Jim's face, looking for any emotions. All I find is a stone solid mask, the same one I've seen him done upon every meeting I've accompanied him to.

"Can we watch TV after?"

"Of course." He doesn't smile, his voice is monotone.

"Th-thanks..." Afraid I've done something wrong, I don't say anything more.

Jim nods, and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Quickly, I strip off my remaining clothing.

Turning on the shower, I feel the icy water and decide it's not a good idea to get in until it warms up.

My eyes trail over the cuts on my thighs. 

_To many scars, Jim would be suspicious if he saw even one._

Testing the water again, I find it's an appropriate temperature.

Jumping in, I quickly wash my body, cleaning every cut and bruise relishing the extra pain. I like the pain, I need the pain.

I turn the water off and open the shower curtain, looking for my towel.

_Dammit, I didn't lay one out._

Stepping out onto the cool floor, I try to find a towel.

"Y/n, are you alright?" Jim knocks on the door.

"Shit- uh," I knock a shampoo bottle off the side of the tub and curse at myself. "Everything's fine, I'm fine, we're good-"

"I'm coming in."

"Wait!" Before I have time to get the whole word out of my mouth the door opens and I'm left standing outside of the tub, completely naked... every sin exposed to Jim Moriarty.

His mouth is agape, face etched with shock and another emotion I cannot identify.

"Y/n..." He breathes.

"Jim- I..." Looking away from the man I love, I chose to look at the ground. "I didn't want you to know..."

"Why?" He comes out of his daze, and quickly moves to stand face to face with me, taking my hands in his. "Y/n, why?"

"I-...it's, I mean-... I can't..." My heart shatters at the look upon my lovers face. Heartbreak. "I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to be sorry." He pulls me into a hug, despite my dripping wet body. "Just tell me why you did this.. why would you do this to yourself?"

"Babe... it's complicated."

"You're talking to the _Napoleon of Crime_ , do you really think it will be to complicated for me to understand?"

"No... I don't know how to explain it." I look into his eyes, feeling tears enter mine.

"Just tell me why, don't think about it, just say it."

"It makes my mind stop, it kills my feelings... everything is always racing around, everything hurts, and I can't think straight. It makes everything better, and I- I keep thinking about that day when... when I was- was captured... and what happened... I just can't not do it. It makes me focus and stop, It, babe I don't understand it." A break off in a quiet sob. "It makes things better."

"We'll work together to find a way to make things better, without you hurting yourself." He kisses my hand. "I don't want my kitten to be hurting."

"You're a mess." I smile through tears at the Irish man.

"A hot mess." He raises his eyebrows and smirks.

"God, you're to good for me."

"Nothing is to good for you."

"You are."

"Nope, you're the sexiest thing alive, I'm glad I'm living my life with you."

"You're dead."

"Technically, yeah, I'm dead."

"They say dead is the new sexy." I put my arms around him, laughing, already feeling slightly better.

"Oh yeah, dead is the new sexy." He leans in and kisses me passionately.

He pulls away and moves down slightly, kissing my neck.

"Jim." I moan as he kisses my collar bone.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" He pulls away and looks at me with lust filled eyes.

"Now." I agree. "Fucking now."

_Maybe this anniversary isn't going to be so bad after all._


	13. So, If I Survive Than I'll See You Tommorrow.

"y/n, we need to go." Jim's voice is accompanied by a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I'm comfortable." Refusing to get up, I turn over and pull the blankets over my head.

"We need to go, now." There is something in his voice, almost a sense of desperation.

"What's wrong, Jim?" _This is no game, he doesn't just wake me up without reason._

"I'll tell you later, but you need to get dressed."

"What's going on?" Sleep all but forgotten, I sit up in bed and watch as Jim packs a bag.

"Get dressed, y/n." He snaps, throwing some of his clothes into a bag before grabbing some of my clothes and throwing them at me. "Get dressed, we need to go."

"Babe, you're freaking me out." I'm out of bed, but not any less concerned.

"Please, get dressed, Sebastian will be up here any minute to get us out of here."

I stand in shock.

"Now, y/n." His voice is sharp, drawing me from my daze.

"Okay, okay." I nod, quickly putting on the clothes he threw at me.

"I'm packing you a bag, but I need you to get all of your weapons and anything that could identify you."

"Okay." Agent mode is activated, emotions left behind, my eyes are on the task at hand.

"Be careful, if someone knocks at the door, _ **do. not. answer it**_."

"Got it."

"And, y/n."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Time waits for no man, and neither do I. Jim told me what to do, so I rush to do it.

There are several files with fake ID's in my room. It's amusing, really. When I moved in with Jim he gave me a room despite the fact that we share his bed every night.

"Jim," My heart stops when I glance out the window and see a police cruiser. He rushes to my side and looks to see what I see.

"Shit, grab what you can, I'm torching the place."

"What?!"

"Get what you can, we need to get out of here."

"Jim, what is going on?" Once again, terror ceases my heart.

"Sir, we're ready." Sebastian looks just as rushed as I feel.

"Look at me." He grabs my shoulders. "y/n, go with Sebastian."

"What about you?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What happened, why are we-" I'm cut off by the sound of the door downstairs being pounded on.

"Go, get y/n out of here!" Jim shouts to Sebastian who grabs me as I protest.

"No, Jim, we can't leave you."

"Go, I promise I'll be there soon."

Tears enter my eyes as I stop struggling.

"We need to go." Sebastian whispers gently.

"Jim, promise me you'll get to us as soon as you can."

"I promise on my life, no go."

As Sebastian and I reach the basement's escape exit, the door upstairs is busted through and the sound of several footsteps cascade to different areas of the house.

"Jim." My heart stops beating as I realize he can't escape.

"He'll be fine." Sebastian opens the exit and rushes me through as footsteps descend the stairs into the basement.

_Please, don't die, Jim... Please, be okay._


	14. Chapter 14

I'll make this brief.

I apologize for being gone for so long. I could explain all the reasons, but we'll leave it at I'm back now.  
I'm getting started on requests immediately and I'm going to do my best to be more committed to updating regularly.


End file.
